


I got a gal

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Carol POV, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>carol and therese dance in a side street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got a gal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



There was nobody in the side street but them. 

 

Trumpets and pianos were distant coming from some half open door of a jazz club one block over. 

 

The snow was holding off but there was a harsh stillness in the air. It reminded Carol of that first evening on the rooftop of Therese’s old building. 

 

Therese loved it when it was like this. The toes of her ankle boots were scuffed with the wear of the year and her cheeks were warm. She looked at Carol, who was leaning her back against the wall, sucking the last embers out of her cigarette out. 

 

The orange glow contrasted with her steel blue eyes and though Therese had given up smoking herself, Carol made any action look languid. She ignored the niggle of panic about Carol’s health and focused instead on the unsettled surge in her chest that she found buzzing about her chest especially on nights like tonight.

 

The ones where they both had to be careful not to touch each other too long at the cinema. It had been a year since the first night at the McKinley but even in the shadowed safety of the cinema, caution still demanded to be taken. 

 

Carol stubbed out the last of the cigarette and pulled Therese into her, ‘It’d be an awful shame to waste the Glenn Miller song wouldn’t it, dearest?’

 

Therese nodded, stepping forward, placing her feet either side of Carol’s winter boots, she leant her face into the fur that was pulled snug across Carol’s torso. It was a different coat to the previous winter. A navy blue one with golden buttons and Therese adored it. The smell, the familiarly of the texture - it was as if it was an extension of Carol’s aura. 

 

Carol held Therese’s palm firm in hers and hummed along to the song. Therese recognized it after a few bars as I’ve got a gal by Glenn Miller. 

Carol started to sing as she swayed Therese to the music:

‘Oh, what a gal, a real pipperoo  
I'll make my bid  
For that freckle faced kid I'm hurryin' to  
I'm goin' to Michigan  
To see the sweetest gal in Kalamazoo

 

Therese kissed Carol’s neck, her nose cold against the skin there and after that Carol had stopped singing as he music had moved into a new number, but she carried on swaying them slowly. 

 

Therese reached up and pulled Carol’s lips to hers in a long deep kiss and then said, ‘I want to take you home.’

 

Carol smiled her slow smile, the one reserved for quiet moments with the two of them. She moved to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as she ducked her head to peck Therese of the lips again, the piece of hair escaping again and falling over herself. Therese reached up and stopped Carol’s hand. 

 

‘Leave it, baby. I like you like this.’

 

‘Oh really? Well, that’s that. I’m sold. Take me to bed, darling,’ Carol said, her voice husky with a laugh. 

 

Therese was floating. Her desire sharp in her gut. She gripped Carol’s arm tighter as they walked out of the side street and hailed a cab.

 

As they got back into their apartment the snow had started to fall. Neither of them noticed though. Too busy enraptured by one another.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the creators of carol the original & film version  
> thank you to sarah for everything
> 
> thank you to nan all those moons ago for loving glen miller  
> this ones for you wherever you are


End file.
